Draco's twofaced feelings
by Spanish Flyer
Summary: Draco's two sides revealing thoughts about Harry.Final chapter submitted! Finished! Please R&R. Enjoy.
1. Realization

Draco's two-faced feelings

* * *

_His raven hair, his large, green eyes_

**They are the things that I despise.**

_The lightning scar upon his brow_

**I use my wand, it goes ka-pow.**

_The way he looks in his school robes_

**He needs to blow up his foul wardrobe.**

_He is courageous and heroically daring_

**Harry and Hermoine, the perfect pairing.**

_He always fights with Voldemort_

**His vocabulary large, his brain power short.**

_All the girls think he's so hot_

**My friends and I think he is snot.**

_He's a mud blood, half muggle, a mutt_

**Yeah, but I really dig his butt.**

**Oh, wait, did I say that?**

**I meant- uh… he's a rat.**

_Sure you do, you gay pervert All you want to do is flirt_

**His messy hair is so stupid**

You love that manly hunk of biped.

**Shut up, your just my thoughts**

_Yeah, well your brain power is two watts_

**Good Bye, go away**

_You're perverted and gay._

**La-la-la-laa-la**

_He's in denial! HA!_

_**The End!**_


	2. Ode to Hairy

Ode to Hairy

By Draco Malfoy

**You're stupid, you're ugly, you're smelly, you're dumb**

_Your handsome face in the mid-day sun…_

**You wet the bed and suck your thumb**

_Teasing you is not so fun…_

**The way you smile at your girlfriend**

_It makes me jealous I'm not your friend…_

**You lack a brain and talk that way**

_I wish that you were mine today…_

**If you knew the passion of my hate**

_You'd see your look makes it disapparate_

_**And, underneath it all I guess**_

_**Our love for you I now confess**_


	3. Split Decision

Split decision

* * *

_If you think that we love Harry,_

_And only this fine man,_

**You will not realize that indeed,**

**That love can be a fan.**

_If you fold a piece of paper,_

_Then you could realize_

**That pictures of your love**

**Can be drawn on both sides.**

_The teacher of the Potions class_

_Whom Slytherins all love,_

**Is the professor that I hold**

**More, not less, above.**

_And as this poem draws_

_To a very short end_

**I wish Harry and Snape, too,**

**Would love me as more than a friend.**


	4. Revealed

Found

(This is when Harry finds a poem of Draco's)

* * *

Draco, you fake-o, You told me not of your love. But now, I know, Of your holding me above. 

I see your smiles toward me Everyday, But why can't you at least see I am not gay

Your poems are romantic,

One of a kind,

But I'm going to give you

A piece of my mind.

You tease me, you prank me,

You would like to spank me

But I am not gay, so just…go away.

♪…So long, Farewell…♪

But you could be a little nicer to me, Ron and Hermoine.

☺+☻ equals No ♥

(Meaning Harry + Draco no love. I'm not trying to be racist or anything, cause the light/dark represent good/evil which is Harry/Draco.)


	5. Sorrow

Dread

(Draco found Harry's letter)

If you haven't figured it out by now, the words in both bold and italics are both sides

* * *

_**He was my life and my love.**_

_**I thought he was sent from above**_

_**But when he found of, he gave it a shove**_

_**I've been slapped by a wet woolen glove.**_

_**I could go far away, I'll move**_

_**And have someone, my feelings, remove**_

_**So I can get down with him and groove**_

_**My feelings go soak and sooth**_

_**The broken pearly white replaced my a tooth**_

_**And we could be alone, in a booth**_

_**And he would tell me he loves me, and that's the truth.**_

_**But why should I take this from this man.**_

_**I can do whatever magic he can**_

_**I could use a love potion again and again**_

_**And we could go to trailer park with a large, two seat van**_

_**And live there together…**_

_**Wait? What am I? Nuts?**_

_**He has nice dimples.**_

_**And I dig his butt.**_

_**But I would like a woman**_

_**To haveand hold,**_

'_**Cuz this gay thing**_

_**Will soon be old**_

_**Harry's no longer the love of my life,**_

_**But his girlfriend, Hermione, will become my wife…**_

* * *

To be continued 


	6. two faces anymore?

_When I was a young wart-hog_

**When he was a young – wart – hoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooog  
**

**_OOPS, we're sorry, we didn't see you there._**

**After watching professor Snape kill dumbledore… **

_We ran away past the lakeshore_

**I was tired and aching and feeling so bad**

_The we had let Hermoine down, away from us… add?_

**If you're going to attempt a poem, then at least make sense**

_Like you're a poet? Your brain's worth two cents._

**Well, nonetheless, we had forsaken Hermoine**

_You're choosing hard rhymes that're a pain in my knee_

**Her bushy hair and perfect teeth**

_How she looks like a Christmas wreath._

**Looks like a-? You're real bad at rhyming**

_Well with an audience, our fight'll be the perfect timing._

**You need to work on your syllables**

_You need help finding rhymable words…kryll tables?_

**Gosh…**

_Josh…_

**Oh, man…**

_I'm Stan_

**Ugh…**

_Bug…_

**Grr…**

_Fur…_

**Shut it…**

_Putt it..._ _all the time_

**That doesn't rhyme**

(If you didn't notice, basically the order of Draco's feelings switched, and _Draco_ trick **Draco** into saying rhyme, which rhymes with time)

(**Draco **realizes this and gets angry)

**I quit. Get me my agent and...(finds an unrhymable word)an orange.**

_You can't and you're dumb as a door hinge._

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!** (**Draco** is foiled)

_Yarg _

**Pollywolly diddle all the doodle all the day**

_Your mom eats oats and barley and hey._

(**Draco**finds the perfect word)

**Superkalifragilisticexpialidocious**

_Even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious_

**Antidisestablishmentarianism **

_UP in the hizzam, for shizzam, my nizzam._

**You're impossible**

_Um… thanks_

**HA!**

_MA!_

(**Draco**decides to take a vacation, so will this fanfic)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own HP & co. Sorry, just forgot 2 tell u! 

I just read # 6, hope I didn't spoil it for you.


	7. Final Chapter!

Sorry for making you wait.

About the previous chapters… some of the lines should be bold, other italicized. I'll try to fix it…

Anyway, here's the final chapter

* * *

_It seems that I am all alone _

_My other side has gone_

_I'm like a dog without a bone,_

_A child without a mom._

_Though I may use some crazy words_

_I feel emptyness inside_

_It seems as weird as whey and curds_

_So weird I cannot hide._

_And all this for my evil side_

_Who lied and always denied_

_Harry didn't make him light_

_And warm-hearted on the inside._

_Though my rhyming may be off,_

_I have to say right now,_

_That I am much better off_

_Without that party-pooper cow_

_Now I don't have the thing for Harry_

_Never had Hermoine in mind_

_But there is still one I will not bury_

_My love for, for he is not kind._

_I must claim this love to this person_

_And tell this person so._

_I can't think of a word to rhyme with person,_

_So I'd better go_

_

* * *

_

THE NEXT DAY

* * *

He told me of the love he had 

And then he tried to rape

But, unlucky for him, I am

None other than Professor Snape

Draco mysteriously died.

* * *

I fixed the story, so it should make more sense

This story is dedicated to Korogi-chan, my best friend who gave me the idea for my e-mail address (8!


End file.
